The Confession (Septiplier)
by TammytheYammy
Summary: Based on the comic by smollerei on Tumblr. All credit goes to her. I'm just the writer.
1. Links (AN)

Since I couldn't get the links into the description, here they are!

PART ONE

PART TWO

PART THREE

Check those out first uwu~  
Anyway, on to the story!


	2. The Confession

Mark had been having a wonderful time at Pax, alongside Jack. In all honesty, there were a couple things the half-Korean hadn't yet told the Irishman; specifically about how he felt. He knew about Jack's girlfriend, but hey, all the Septiplier fanfictions had to be pointing to something, right?

So Mark had devised the perfect plan; He would take Jack somewhere they'd be alone, and confess. Then, it would hopefully continue on from there.

And here he was, with Jack, in the back room. Just the two of them.

"So, uh, Mark, what's up? Y'did bring me here outta nowhere." The Irishman chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

Mark, who had been staring at Jack, snapped back to reality, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Well- uhm- I've been meaning to tell you this for a while but.." Mark took a deep breath as he glanced to the side, "I-I.. I like you."

Jack, thinking that this was either a joke, or platonic, laughed. "I like ye too, Mark. We are best buds, after all."

Mark was sweating, this wasn't how he planned it would go. "Uhh, Jack.. You do know that I'm talking about me _REALLY_ having feelings for you, right..?"

"Wh-? O-oh. R-really?" Jack was nervous, clearly.

"Yes.."

"Oh.. A-are ye serious?"

"..Yeah." Mark was looking slightly annoyed, Jack should've confessed already too.

On the other hand, he didn't expect Jack's reaction. "W-well, ye do know that I already have a girlfriend.."

"I-I know.." Mark could feel the tears stinging his eyes, but he refused to cry in front of Jack. "I..I guess I just wanted to tell you so that I could feel better.." ' _At least, that's what I thought.'_ "D-Don't worry..! It's okay if you don't feel the same way," Mark quickly countered, "At least I finally got to tell you.."

"Haha.." Jack laughed nervously, "Yeah.."

As Mark started to walk away, he couldn't help but let a few tears fall. But once they started; they didn't stop. "M-Mark?" Jack called out, whilst the Irishman heard him sniffling.

"Fuck..!" Mark whispered as he started trying to wipe away the tears.

"MARK!"

' _He_ _ **doesn't**_ _feel the same way..'_ Mark repeated in his mind.

Jack soon caught up with Mark, and even passed him as he placed his hands on the man's shoulders. "Mark, don't cry!" He gently took the other man's face in his hands, sighing, "Mark, look.." Taking a deep breath, he continued, "It's best if ye don't t'ink about whatever's makin' ye cry, Mark. T'ere's always at least somet'in' good t'at'll happen after somet'in' bad! T'ink positive!"

Mark let out an airy chuckle as he dried what was left of his tears. "Heh, okay.. I'm just sorry for wasting your time though. I'm sorry I say so many stupid things that waste other people's time.." He didn't even bother to look at Jack's face as he turned away, placing his glasses back on. "I should probably just go now.. Seeya, Jack."

Jack bit his lip for a moment. ' _I can't just leave him like that!'_ It took very little time for the Irishman to spin Mark around and grab the other man's shirt. "STOP BEIN' SO UPSET ABOUT IT, DAMMIT!" He screeched, "OF COURSE I FEEL T'E SAME WAY. _I LOVE YOU!_ "

' _Holy shit'_ Mark mumbled to himself. "You wh-?!" He was cut off by the Irishman pulling him in and kissing him.

It felt too shot, as the moment he began to reciprocate it, Jack pulled away. "Don't'ye ever tell anyone about t'is. Ever."

"O-okay.." Mark mumbled out, blushing like crazy, a small smile on his face.

It might not have gone as planned, but as sure as the sky is blue, it worked.

About five minutes later, as Mark and Jack were still talking, cuddling and kissing, Felix happened to barge in on them. "Uh.. Guys?"

"FELIX?!" Both men screamed, jumping apart.

Felix chuckled, placing his phone back in his pocket and picking up a couple plastic bags. "I brought us some snacks!"


End file.
